


The Odd Trio

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joan and Sherlock acquire a temporary roommate and Bell wonders if he should have checked into a hotel instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Trio

Bell could choose to go to a hotel after the pipe bursts in his building. He would, if he was smart. But no, he has to go and say yes when Joan offers him one of the spare rooms at her and Holmes’s place.

He regrets it almost instantly, but hell, it’s not like he doesn’t like them, and it’s only for a couple of weeks. He’s a cop, he’s worked with some of the nastiest criminals out there, surely he can handle living with a hyperactive Englishman for that long.

Right?

Bell finds himself questioning that notion when Joan lets him in the front door and the first thing he sees is Holmes, utterly sans clothing, sitting on the living room floor and going through some papers.

“Why-”

“I’ve learned that it’s usually better not to ask,” Joan cuts him off, and since she’s the expert on living with the guy, Bell takes the advice. He’s not sure he wants to know anyway.

The first couple of days are the hardest. Also the weirdest. Bell has worked with Holmes and Watson countless times, but he’s never exactly seen them in a domestic setting. It’s...different. Holmes rarely eats, hardly ever sleeps, and usually has seven or eight different televisions on at once. Joan’s routine, in contrast, is strikingly normal. She goes for a jog every morning, she makes tea and coffee and does odd tasks around the house when they aren’t working. She’s honestly the last type of person Bell would ever expect to get along with Holmes.

It’s bizarre how well it works.

Joan never seems to be fazed by the experiments Holmes conducts at all hours, or the sound of the violin at three in the morning, or when she opens the fridge and finds Clyde sitting on top of the mayonnaise (which Bell did not scream at, thank you very much, he just jumped and shouted a little). And Holmes actually listens when Joan insists that he has to eat or sleep or shower or stop setting things on fire.

After the initial weirdness, Bell starts getting used to it. He stops blinking in surprise whenever he comes downstairs to find Holmes struggling to get out of a straightjacket, and the violin music stops waking him up at night. And he enjoys spending time with Joan outside of work; she even manages to coerce him into going for a jog with her once or twice.

Gregson and the others at the precinct ask him for horror stories, offer him the use of their couch if it gets too much for him, but honestly? There’s not too much he can complain about. Although he is getting tired of almost stepping on Clyde whenever he gets out of the shower.

When he’s able to move back into his apartment, a month later, it doesn’t quite feel like home anymore.

 


End file.
